1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi-zone griddle and grill wherein a first portion of an upper layer of the griddle is maintained at a first predetermined temperature and a second portion of the upper layer of the griddle is maintained at a second predetermined temperature.
2. Description of Background Art
An upper surface of a griddle is normally maintained at a uniform predetermined temperature over the entire surface for cooking a food product thereon. If more than one burner is positioned under the griddle, an individual may adjust the heat applied to portions of the griddle. However, in view of the configuration of the upper surface of the griddle relative to the burners, it is difficult to maintain a uniform temperature supplied to the two portions of the griddle. What occurs is that heat from one portion of the griddle is transferred to other portions of the griddle. It is difficult to segregation the heat to two separate portions of the griddle.